Total Drama Hunger Games
by YellowSkinnies
Summary: After TDROTI, the Total Drama series was dropped for being too violent&innapropriate. Chris, however, discovers a way to bring the series back, in a more violent and innapropriate way than before. NOT a crossover. The Hunger Games are only an inspiration
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dull eyes stared back at Chris McLean from the mirror in front of him. He realized he was supposed to feel pleased by the fact that he was back in the makeup chair with multiple interns racing about, fulfilling his every whim and need. But it was a hollow victory to be in the dressing room. The beaming, red-headed makeup artist stood back to admire her handiwork, showering him with compliments, but they fell on deaf ears. He only stared ahead with a blank expression, worrying the blonde behind him.

"What's wrong, McLean? Mutant squirrel got your tongue?" The male's gaze shifted to glare at her. Blaineley blinked. "Alright, guys, I think that's enough. Come back and get me when my dress is ready," she dismissed the interns, who paused a moment before rushing out of the door. "Alright, spill it, Chris. What's wrong?" She came around in front of him and leaned against the makeup table, but he just looked away. "Chris. You have to get over it. It was almost two years ago now. Let it go."

"Why did you invite me here, Mildred?" Chris answered bitterly. Blaineley went along with this change in topic, although she fully intended to go back and visit the topic again later.

"Because I needed a date that would be sure to make me look good," she teased, which earned her another angry glare from the male. "Hey, I'm only half-kidding. You of all people should know how important appearances are in this business, especially with my new job and all."

"Oh, right, I had completely forgotten. What was it, another one of those reality shows that just goes to prove the masses know nothing when it comes to good entertainment? Canada Stinks, or something?"

"It's actually Canada Plays," she corrected. "And would you believe me if I told you I was thinking of your image just as much as mine?" Chris cocked an eyebrow. "You've been a wreck ever since Total Drama was cancelled, and now you're no longer even one of those celebrities that people wonder 'where are they now'? You've dropped off the face of the reality TV show earth. But if the paparazzi see you out and about with me, your face will be put back into the tabloids and your popularity will spike again."

"Oh yeah? And why would Miss Blainerific want to do something like that for a has-been like myself?" Blaineley noticed he had crossed his legs and settled back in his chair, with his spine being less rigid than it was earlier.

"Honestly?" she asked. "Or do you want the Blaineley response?"

"Honestly," he replied. She sighed in response.

"I miss you, Chris. Ever since Total Drama was dropped, the hosting world hasn't been the same. And I hate seeing you like this. I want the old Chris back. The one that belittled me and made me push myself harder, just to prove him wrong. He's the reason I am where I am now. And I'd like to return the favour." Her face burned bright from her confession and an awkward silence settled between the two of them. It was broken a few long minutes later by a quick knock at the door.

"Blaineley," the voice of the red-head called in. "Your gown is ready."

"Ah, yes, coming! Thank you," she called back. She waited until the footsteps receded before turning back to face Chris. "I'll see you later," she told him and he nodded, the dull, faraway look returning to his eyes as he stared into space. Absently she wondered if he had taken in a word that she said. But all thoughts were pushed away as she entered the hallway and re-entered the life of Canada's number one host.

"What do you mean, you've never heard of The Hunger Games?" Blaineley cried, shocked. "Have you been living under a rock?" Chris shrugged. "Alright, in that case, you better just keep quiet if anyone is asking you about it, and just let me do all the talking."

"By the way, what are you wearing?" he asked, squinting at her in the dim light of the limo.

"Do you like? It's an interpretation of Katniss' dress, based off of the book's description." She pressed her hands against the skirt, smoothing out the red, yellow, and orange fabric. Even in what little light there was, it shone, falling just below her knees. It was strapless and her blonde hair kissed the hem of the top, despite being restrained in a braid.

"Yeah, you look great," he replied, absently glancing out the window. They were just reaching the theatre. A crowd pulsated around the entrance, surrounded by a throbbing murmur and punctuated by flashes from cameras. A sudden wave of nausea washed over him and he felt a migraine coming on. He lurched forward as the car came to a stop and the chauffer opened the door. Blaineley stretched her long legs out of the limo, eagerly waving to her adoring fans. Chris followed tentatively after.

The blonde was soon swallowed up by a group of reporters, leaving Chris to stand around awkwardly behind her. A moment later, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to spin around quickly.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Ryan Seagu—Hey, aren't you Chris McLean?" This reporter was short, male, and rather nerdy looking. It figured this would be the type to remember him, rather than one of the tall, hot brunette women gathering around Blaineley.

"Uh, yes, I am. You recognize me?"

"'Course! Sure, you look a little older, and your hair's a little paler, but I still recognize that malicious glint in your eyes." Chris blinked, searching for a response, while the reporter turned and yelled at some of the others behind him. "Hey guys! It's Chris McLean!" Heads snapped around to stare at him.

"Chris Mclean?"

"That sadistic jerk who hosted…what was it again?"

"Oh! Total Drama! Yeah, I heard some of those kids are still in therapy!" Soon a mob had crowded around the former host, and microphones were being shoved at him from every direction. Even those who had swarmed Blaineley had made their way to be near Chris.

"How does it feel to go from being the most despised man in entertainment to being a literal nobody?"

"Were or are you seriously that twisted, or was that all a show for the cameras?"

He had seen this technique used before. Perhaps the reporters weren't even aware it was a technique, but they did use it frequently. Things are always scarier when they arrive in packs, especially when those things control your future like these reporters did. And the more pressures that were applied to him, in the form of questions, the more likely he was to slip up and say something they could use against him. But before a panicked Chris could even choke out the words "no comment", a red manicured hand reached into the crowd and latched onto the sleeve of his black tuxedo.

"Excuse us!" Blaineley's voice cried above the noise. "Chris and I must get going. I just got a text from Kelly telling us to meet her inside." While the latter was directed at Chris, the blonde glared daggers at the reporters, to let them know that just she and her date were invited to this meeting. They stepped back and dissipated, planning to pounce on him next time he was without his blonde bodyguard.

"Kelly doesn't actually want to see us, does she?" Chris asked as the made their way in to the theatre. As a rule, the reporters weren't allowed inside, so Blaineley relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd start asking questions like that," she replied, letting go of his tux.

"It's okay." But inside, the wheels of McLean's devious brain were already turning. The reporters had ignored him until they were reminded of the devilish things he had done, despite the fact that many had caused either physical or emotional damage to young teenagers. And, as he recalled, the show's ratings had always been highest when the drama was also at its height. But that was also what got the show cancelled._ So the question remains, how to take it where it needs to be, without getting sued?_ Chris continued to mull it over as he shadowed Blaineley throughout the theatre, until the announcement came that the show was about to start.

The pair had been assigned seats in the dead centre of the theatre, giving them the perfect view of the shaky camera work projected onto the screen, but Chris barely paid attention. He had retreated to a dark part of his mind where nothing could disturb him. Nothing, that is, until the first on screen death.

Coming to this premier, he had known nothing about the series. Upon arriving, he vaguely thought that there were an awfully large amount of people here, for a movie based off of a book that wasn't Harry Potter. But now he was able to put the pieces together.

Chris stood quickly and shuffled his way out of the theatre, oblivious to the sounds of displeasure he received from those he pushed past. Before he was even out the door, he had the studio's number dialled and was waving down a curious taxi driving by. But before he could get to it, the reporters attacked him once again. This time, however, he was ready.

"You heard it here first, folks!" he announced to the eager crowd. "Total Drama will be up and running again in as little as six months." He grinned savagely. "And this season, we're hungrier than ever before."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_"Yep, I've put in all the orders. Dummies, fake blood, blank shots, everything. And I've already called and hired some stunt doubles. I've even found the perfect location, as long as you're able to secure it for me."_

_"We can do anything you need. You better not screw this up, McLean. We have a lot riding on this season."_

_"Don't worry. I can guarantee you that this will be the most watched season ever."_

_"Chris, this may be the stupidest thing we have ever done. We could lose everything."_

_"Chef, I don't have a whole lot else to lose."_

_"Is everything in place?"_

_"Yes sir. Everything's going according to plan."_

_"Has anyone caught you?"_

_"No sir."_

_"Good."_

Chris breathed in to calm his shaking nerves as he stared out of the plane's windshield. They were circling the small island floating somewhere between the Arctic Ocean, Baffin Bay, and Beaufort Sea that would be serving as the new location. Two cabins were placed a couple metre's back from the water's edge and the sat beside a ten-foot barbed wire fence that surrounded the island. These landmarks below gradually grew larger as the plane came in to touch down. The plane shook and rattled as the wheels hit the gravelly runway, throwing Chris forward in his seat. The pilot shrugged as they came to a stop, and waved the host out.

"Good luck," he told Chris before taking off again.

"It won't be necessary," the other replied, turning his back on the plane and breathing in deeply, before coughing on the exhaust fumes that sputtered out of the plane. "Rude. Chef!" He began striding towards the two cabins and yelled again. "Chef!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the large, military trained man yelled back as he walked out of the second cabin, carrying a large frying pan.

"I thought I told you to clear off the runway so my arrival would be nice and smooth." Chris crossed his arms angrily.

"Oh, I am sorry, your McLean-ness. But the kitchen was in nowhere near the advertised condition. Why couldn't you just get one of the interns to do it?"

"You know I have a limited amount. And they're not expendable this year," Chris answered softly, glancing around. "Are they all set up? Doing their jobs? No word of mutiny?"

"No sir. I've been keeping them in line." Chef tapped his frying pan, grinning.

"Good." Chris appeared to relax again. "Now, how's my cabin?"

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine…_ Chris jumped up off his bed. He had lay down, knowing he'd be getting very little sleep the next few weeks, but was woken up by his cell phone going off. _They're here_ it said, plain and simple, from Chef. He got up and rushed out of the cabin, knowing that the other wanted his phone so they could dispose of both devices as soon as possible. Chris tossed it to his partner as he rushed out to meet the plane that was just touching down. Chef exited just as the contestants piled out of the plane. They were glaring at the host with silent anger, and Chris knew it was from the full on search they encountered before boarding the plane, coupled with the fact that they had been roped into yet another season. The plane took off again once it's passengers had all been unloaded, barely two minutes after landing, sending gravel and dust flying. Once the frenzy was over, Chris glanced at the lone intern carrying a camera to make sure the light was on. They nodded at each other.

"Welcome campers, to the fifth season of Total Drama! As you can see, there have been a few changes. Namely, a location change. Welcome to what I like to call Drama Island."

"Wow, Chris, really original." The host figured their silence wouldn't last forever and he wasn't surprised that it was Duncan who broke it first. The mohawked ne'er-do-well received a glare that silenced him again.

"Regardless, that is its name. Don't like it? Well," a sadistic grin crossed his lips, "you probably won't have to worry about it for much longer." The cast exchanged nervous glances. "Please follow me, everyone." Chris led the group to the towering gate for the fence. "Okay, Chef! Pull the switch!" They waited a few moments before the strange, low pitched humming that they had heard grow louder as they neared the fence was replaced with silence. Chris reached into his pocket and produced a key and slid it into the lock. After a moment of battling with it, the latch popped open and he swung the door wide. "Alright, everyone in." The young adults protested loudly. "Need I remind all of you of your contracts?" They groaned, filed their way into the pen, and watched as Chris locked it up again.

"The other change this season is that you're all here together. Every past contestant will be competing together for the ultimate prize."

"Oh yeah? And what's that? Another million dollars that you're just going to conveniently lose once someone wins it?" Alejandro hissed bitterly, tugging on the long sleeved shirt beneath his trademark red one that covered the pale scars marring his skin. Chris shook his head.

"When I say the ultimate prize, I mean the ultimate prize," he replied. His eyes suddenly turned dark and his large ego seemed to deflate before their eyes. "My entire fortune."

"What?" The cry of shock rippled through the crowd.

"But!" he announced above the crowd's noise, raising his hands to quiet them, "it comes at a great price. And, fortunately for me and the viewing world but not for you, you have no choice to participate."

"What are you talking about, Chris?" Justin snapped at him, voicing the concerns of everyone in the cast.

"I'm sure you have all heard of The Hunger Games." Chris moved his hands behind his back and gripped the handle of the item hiding beneath his shirt. "It's hard not to, with all the hype circulating around it. Well, I convinced the head of the network to milk that popularity for all that it's worth. So you, you lucky ducks, will be locked in a contest similar to that of The Hunger Games." He paused, taking in all of their faces. "You look worried. I'll have you know corporate had me hire stunt doubles, as well as bring in blanks for the prop guns, fake blood, dummies, and all that fun stuff." The cast breathed a sigh of relief. "What corporate doesn't know is that all of these items have vanished mysteriously."

"Well then, we obviously can't go on, right?" Cody laughed nervously.

"Wrong. Thirty six of you have gone in, only one can come out. You all get to decide who." The crowd erupted into panicked shrieks, angry yells and confused mumblings.

"You can't do this, Chris!" Trent cried, stepping closer to the fence.

"Can't I?" he replied, and pulled the gun out from its hiding place, pointing it at the crowd. "Either you all take part in this little game and compete, or I will decide the winner. Your choice. Both make for great TV, so I don't really care." They had fallen silent.

"You wouldn't dare," Gwen whispered, eyes not moving from the barrel of the gun. Chris raised an eyebrow at her before pulling the trigger. The island echoed with the sound of the shot and multiple screams as everyone squeezed their eyes shut, praying the bullet wouldn't find them. The screaming continued as the eyes of the uninjured flew open, searching for who had been hit. Zoey had crumpled to the ground, her hand squeezed tight about her arm, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Zoey!" Mike cried as he dropped to his knees. He was followed by others, including Cam, who was rambling off everything he knew about the history of gunshot wounds and medicinal treatment of them in his panic. The rest turned hatred filled glares on to Chris.

"You're a monster!" Lindsay blurted out, shocked and horrified. Chris shrugged.

"Tell me something I don't know. You have five minutes to get out of here before the games officially start. Supplies are hidden throughout the woods. You may be given rewards for completing certain challenges or just because I feel like it. And remember, the entire world will be watching your every move." They continued to stare at him with deer-in-the-headlights expressions. "Go." They all turned and ran, Mike scooping up a now unconscious Zoey, and Chris turned to face the camera.

"Well, my secret's out. How's that for a dramatic twist?" He laughed coldly. "But they don't have to be the only ones having all the fun. You can sponsor any of the contestants, to give them an advantage in the game. All the information is on our website. And while you're there, you can also check out the twenty four hour footage." His smile suddenly vanished as he stepped closer to the camera. "And if you think you're going to be a hero and try to save these kids, I want to let you know that this gun isn't the only weapon on this island I control. Trying to help them may do more harm than you anticipated." He glanced quickly at his watch. "Ah, their five minutes is up." The camera followed Chris as he made his way back to the first cabin and pressed a button on the intercom that was wired in there. "Happy Hunger Games!" he cried as he turned with a grin to the camera. "And may the odds be ever in your favour."


	3. MiniChapter 1

Chris paced the length of his cabin room, his limbs jittering. Whether it was from nervous or excited energy, the host didn't know, but he did know he had never felt more alive than he did at this exact moment. Sure, there were going to be almost nothing but negative repercussions from this move with the show, but the one bonus outweighed them all.

Once again, he'd be the most well-known host in all of Canada.

Maybe even the world.

The proof was sitting right there on his computer. For the past half hour, numerous sites had been popping up, talking about the latest Total Drama twist. He leaned over his desk, clicking through the sites on the secured network Chef had put into place. The two of them could access anything they wanted and send out items if they felt so inclined, but nothing could get in to them.

One of the sites featured a written account of the proceedings, and out of curiosity, Chris clicked on it. The window opened, flashing an ad across the screen before allowing him to continue to the site—. He scrolled until he found the comments, or reviews, as they were called here.

**Dude, I think Chris has finally gone insane beyond all repair.**

**Great, Chris has turned practically evil now.**

**Woah. Chris really has gone off the deep end. How the flying f*** is he even allowed to get away with something like this? I didn't expect this at all...**

Chris found himself grinning at their words. He had been right. Brutality and gore truly are the way to a modern entertainment viewer's heart.

However, his grin faded as he reread the reviews. After mentioning his extreme actions, they all asked about sponsoring the contestants. Chris pouted. Was he really losing out to a gaggle of young adults locked in a battle to the death? He had been the one to start it, after all!

"But, I suppose the audience will keep watching as long as it's interesting…" Chris stretched before placing his hands against the keyboard.

_Hello, citizens of the site . While I am upset that you are focusing so much on the contestants and not so much on me, the one who started this whole thing, I am glad to see that you are so intrigued. A sign of a good anything is that, no matter how horrifying it is, people are still going to watch it. Kind of like Jersey Shore or Toddlers and Tiaras._

_Anyways, I have decided to allow you to participate in the sponsoring of contestants, as long as this written account of the show exists. But you will do it a bit of a different way._

_To sponsor a character, you are required to write a short story, illustrating how you or a character reacted to a certain event or chain of events that urged you to sponsor. You will be required to inform myself and the author from what chapter these events occurred. As well, in the story, you must fill out a sort of form for each cast member you are sponsoring. It includes: the character you are sponsoring's name, the sender's name, what you are sending, as well as a personal message, which is optional._

_Finally, I'd like to make it clear that I, as the host, have complete and utter control over what the contestants receive, no matter how many times you send them stuff, or how nice you sound in your letters. Items will be chosen to make things more…interesting._

_Well, that's all I have to say for now. Keep watching and reading. You may never know what I'll put them through next ;P_

Chris leaned back in this chair. The ending was cheesy, and he knew it, but he was certainly hoping the incident from the premiere was still burned in their brains. He knew Zoey had been a fan favourite, and pulling such a stunt would draw in more viewers. He thought a moment about who else would bring in a lot of views. Gwen and Courtney were always good for stirring up trouble, and the fans could sometimes identify with Sierra. Who else? Chris glanced at the photos of the cast from each season on his dark, before grinning. She was blonde, quiet, with a unique gift for reading auras.

He stood up quickly and made his way out of the cabin, meaning to ask Chef about what kind of rabid animals they had on hand.

* * *

><p>Author's Comment<p>

Hello folks :) As some of you may know, I am brand new at this and, so far, I have yet to find an effective way to keep all of you up-to-date. Instead, I have decided to do "Mini-Chapters", as I like to call them. In this style, it is still part of the story, but in an informative way.

As Chris told you, sponsoring will require you to write a short story about you(or an original character) sponsoring a cast member in the Hunger Games. I prefer that you send me a link to these stories in a private message. This way it is much easier for me to keep track, rather than reading multiple reviews of people saying "I want to sponsor a,b,c,f,q,o, but not i, 'cuz he's a dick!" sort of stuff. I hope this isn't too much to ask...

Finally, a note about the next update: Well, I wasn't expecting the turnout I recieved when I uploaded it here, so am I sorry to announce that the next chapter won't be up for at least two weeks. I have a full course load for my final year of school, so I'm busy with homework, on top of directing a one act play and participating in choir, as well as preparing a song to sing at the graduation ceremony with my best friend. Plus, I'm hoping to rewatch at least Total Drama Action, since my knowledge for some characters, such as Justin, is really rusty. I will do my best to make it worthwhile and you can bet it's going to be pretty long. As I mentioned over on deviantART, I avoided going into too much detail with the cast mates in the first chapter, as I plan on really explaining what they've gone through and their new/developed relationships since their seasons.

As an aside...If Cameron was 16, and we assume that was about the average age for the contestants of TDROTI, and it is now two years later, they're, like, 18. And the original conestants are at least that, but likely a few years older. It feels weird to think about xD

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
